house of anubis: TNG
by fanficaddict03
Summary: much to Victors annoyance another generation of anubis students arives and they are al children of the original group. what happen when another mysterie unfolds... rated T just in case
1. prologue

To say that Victor was upset would be like saying that the Atlantic ocean was just u puddle of rain or like saying that the mount Everest was just a pile of sand. Years ago house of Anubis had been put out of business. He still lived there but there were no annoying boarder getting in his way while he searched for the items he needed to gain immortality, without success, sadly, but it was still better than having a bunch of annoying teens like Rutter, Martin, and Williamson messing with his plans. But now, Anubis house was opening again and he was almost out of elixir of life. The tear of gold in his father ring was enough to create a couple of years of elixir out of but now that too, was almost gone, on top of all that the new students were all children of the last Anubis residents, a group of teens Victor did not have a good experience with. As he looked at list of names he sighed and said to his stuffed bird Corbierre "their coming Corbierre, and if they are anything like their parents we can forget about immortality, we can only hope that this group of rodents doesn't find about the secrets that lie in his house" he scanned trough list of names again the names were:

Daniel Rutter

Sarah Rutter

Rose Lewis

Fred Lewis

Ethan Sweet

Roxanne Sweet

Jack Clarke

Holly Clarke

Joe Cambell

Even though Daniel and Sarah Rutter looked a lot alike they had very different personalities, while Sarah was very quiet and shy like her parents , Daniel was impulsive and not afraid to speak his mind. His parents Nina and Fabian Rutter had no idea where he got it from. One thing the two did have in common was being very clever, they both loved reading though not the same books, they also both had a very curious nature, which had gotten Daniel in trouble at school more than once. Apparently teacher did not take kindly to 14 year old sneaking into their offices and looking through files just to see what teachers had to say about them. The twins had lived in America until they were 12 years old then their family had moved to Britain where their dad was from. Now, two years later they had both gotten accepted into Frobisher academy, the boarding school where both their parents had went.


	2. house of introductions

**a/n: so the first chapter was pretty short, and this chapter nothing really happens yet you just sort of get to meet ther charcters, ther wille a mysterie just a bit later on. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

House of introductions

* * *

The Rutter family's car chose the wrong day to break down. Today was Daniel and Sarah's first day at Frobisher academy, and instead of having the comfort of their own car they were crammed in a very, _very_ crowded bus.

"Mom, Daniel keeps poking me with his ribs!" Sarah complained. "It's called breathing!" Daniel shot back. "hang on kids, were almost there" their father Fabian Rutter responded. The kids had been arguing the entire way and he was more than ready to get out of that bus. About 5 minutes later a collection of old buildings came into sight. "is that it?" the twins asked at the same time.

"yes kids, that's it" their mother, Nina Rutter responded. The school hadn't changed a bit since she had left, everything looked exactly the same she was so excited that her kids would be in Anubis house, just like she had been all those years ago. With a lot of trouble (and complaining from the kids) they got out of the bus and headed for the house.

* * *

Daniel didn't have time to wait for his slow sister and parents, he wanted to see the house already! He was running so fast he didn't watch where he was going, to late he saw a girl with reddish brown hair and purple highlights standing and looking at a map, most likely of the school grounds. So of course he ran right into her. "_hey_, watch where you're going doofus!" the girl shouted. Okay, Daniel would have apologized _but_ he really didn't like this girls attitude, so instead he said:

"_you_ watch where you're standing, pinhead!" and he ran off again.

* * *

Roxanne was _not _having a good day. Because of their work her parents didn't have time to drive her and her little brother to their new school. So instead they had to take a taxi that showed up late and had a smelly driver. Ethan, her little brother had spent the entire two-hour drive singing "she'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes", and when they arrived he decided that it would be fun to play hide and seek and he had run of leaving his sister with his luggage, and hid somewhere for her to find him. Why _why_ did her parents have to send the 9 year old to boarding school with her? And on top of all that, that annoying boy with the annoying American accent had run into her and made her drop all of her bags, did she mention that he was annoying? Yes? Good! She had decided to go look for the house and drop her bags of there, and then go look for that stupid little brother of hers. She was 14,five years older than him and therefore she felt responsible for him while they were away from home. The kid could be very at times but he was still her little brother.

* * *

Joe had gotten to the house two hours early, his parents had already left and he had dropped his luggage of in his room, he knew he should probably be unpacking but he was hungry so instead he was sitting in the living room munching on one of Trudy's homemade muffins. Trudy was their housemother and before that she had also been his dads housemother and after eating about 5 muffins he had realized his dad had been right, Trudy was an _amazing_ cook. "Now Mick leave some for the others" he heard Trudy say. "my names not Mick" he responded before grabbing another muffin. "oh, right!" Trudy laughed, "sorry Joe you and your father just look so much alike, I got confused!". That wasn't the first time someone had told Joe he looked like his dad, they really did look exactly alike, the same blond hair, blue eyes, and of course the same smile, that drove all the girls crazy. Their personalities were also pretty much the same. "you also have the same large appetite" Trudy said as she took away the plate, just as Joe was about to grab another muffin.

* * *

Fred Lewis was extremely excited. He was going to the house of Anubis, the same house his parents had went. And not only that, his best friend Jack Clarke was also in that house.

Fred and Jack had been neighbors their entire life. When Fred first heard that he got accepted into Frobisher academy he was excited, of course, but also kind of sad, he didn't want to say goodbye to his best friend, luckily Jack had also gotten accepted so as it turned out, they didn't have to say goodbye. It wasn't like Jack was the nicest of guys. At times he could actually be pretty mean.

The only person he was always nice to was his little sister Holly. Holly was 12, making her two years younger than Fred and Jack, she was a very sweet, very shy girl, and a bit of a nerd. She had long hair the same color as her dads, other than that she looked exactly like her mom.

With her brother it was exactly the other way around he had black hair like his moms though it was cut the same way as his dads had been when he was in Anubis house. And for the rest he looked exactly like his dad.

as for Fred. Well Fred was a goofball always running around pulling pranks, and telling corny jokes. He had curly black hair and golden brown eyes. He would always dress in shirts that had funny quotes on it like a T-shirt that read "I have multiple personalities" in the front and "me too" on the back.

He also had an older sister named Rose, Rose had straight blond hair but she and Fred had the same eyes, like her mom Rose was a total fashionista just like her mother she didn't like getting her hands dirty and she was easily distracted. Unlike her mother though, she did like watching horror movies. Something Fred, Rose and their dad would do when their mom wasn't home.

Fred was so deep in thought(something that didn't happen very often) that he didn't notice the fence in front of him, and tripped and fell face first in the mud.

"nice going, screw-up" he heard a familiar voice say. "Jack!" he shouted, "come on man, help me up!" jack laughed "how much are you willing to pay me for it" "oh Jack don't be such a jerk" Fred heard Holly say, "just help him up!". So of course that's what Jack did, he never said no to holly. The three of them started catching up, and they decided to walk to the house together.

* * *

It was pretty late and everyone was probably already in the house drinking hot cocoa, or something. But not Roxanne, no, she was out in the rain looking for her annoying, yet adorable little brother. He looked almost exactly like his dad only his hair was slightly darker, and he was missing two front teeth what only made him look cuter. Suddenly she heard a boys voice calling: "Roxy! Roxy!" it was Ethan, of course. He had his foot stuck to fence and couldn't get it out. He looked pretty upset about. Roxy helped him out but all the way to the house she was giving him a lecture about not running of because next time, she would just leave him there.


	3. house of 10 PM

**A/N:** hey,** i'm back sorry for the long wait, alot has been going on lately, a girl in my school got hit by a truck, so I was a little preoccupied R.I.P Femke.**

**well I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own house of anubis if I did I wouldnt be waisting my time on fanfiction!**

* * *

House of 10 PM

* * *

It was 9 o'clock, a little late to be eating dinner, or supper, or however you want to call it. But with all the introductions and the unpacking, it had just gotten a little later than expected.

On Jack's left side sat Fred. And on his right side sat Holly. Besides them there were four others sitting at the table.

A boy and girl whom both had brown hair and grey eyes(Jack figured they were twins). The boy looked pretty much at ease, but the girl seemed a bit nervous.

Fred's sister Rose was sitting across the table from them, she only seemed to be paying attention to the blond boy next to her.

The blond boy looked like your typical jock and heartbreaker, he didn't seem too smart though. Jack also noticed the guy had a huge appetite he was already at his fifth plate while Jack was only at his first.

"weren't there supposed to be nine students in the house this term?" Holly asked. She had been researching the school for weeks, and knew pretty much everything there was to know about the school.

"yes" Trudy answered, "but the Sweet siblings haven't showed up yet"

"sweet?" holly asked, "as in Mr. Sweet"

At that the brunette girl looked up as well, "as in the principal?" she asked. Trudy nodded

Then the girl's twin looked up and asked: "you mean the principal's kids are in the same house as us?"

"grandkids actually" Trudy said. "and yes they are in this house as well"

Fred looked up, and Jack could tell from his face that he was about to make a cheesy joke.

"sweet" he said.

* * *

Why did nine year olds have to be so slow?

Roxy and Ethan were already late, and Ethan was walking so slow a turtle could have passed him.

"will you hurry up already!" Roxy shouted at her brother.

"but Roxy, my feet are sore!" Ethan complained.

"oh, come on! We're almost there!"

"but it hurts" Ethan complained.

Roxy sighed and said: "_fine_, I'll carry you. She sat down on her knees "jump on my back."

"yay" her little brother shouted, and he climbed on top of his sister's back. And she started walking.

"but this is the last time that I am doing this!" she warned him.

"that's what you said last time." Ethan laughed, "and the time before that, and the time before that…"

"oh, shut up!"

* * *

It had been pretty hard for Sarah to say goodbye to her parents.

She was sure it had been hard for Daniel as well, he just didn't show it. It had been just like that when they had moved to England. They had lived in San Diego before, and though she was really excited to go to England, she still had a hard time saying goodbye. Sarah didn't even like the beach she just wasn't a very outdoorsy person. Daniel was. He would go to the beach with his friends almost every day to surf, play volleyball, or just hang out. He had been very upset when he heard they were going to move to England. But he didn't like showing his emotions, so he just locked himself up in his room for the rest of the day and turned up his music so loud that when his mom and dad came to talk to him he wouldn't hear them.

They still went to the states every summer to visit their friends, and they had gotten used to England. It took them no time at all to fit in, and make new friends. And now they had to switch schools again so they could go to boarding school. Sarah was happy she got in, but she would still miss her friends and family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone saying: "hey Jack, what do you call it when you see fruit punch and a cereal box? " it was the kid with the dark curls.

"well Fred, what do you call it?" de boy with messy black hair, whose name was apparently Jack asked.

"a food fight" Fred answered. Holly laughed while jack just hit himself in the face.

* * *

After dinner was over everyone went the living room to watch TV, and eat some Trudy's homemade cookies. She even made an extra plate so Joe wouldn't eat them all.

Rose didn't understand how a guy could eat so much, and yet have such an impressive figure. He and Rose had talked a bit, and she had been happy to find out that she wasn't the only 15 year old in the house. and he also happened to be very hot.

Rose mostly only thought about a few very important things, such as: boys, make-up, boys and shopping. Oh, and boys too.

She had been held back a year at school, so even though she was a year older than Fred, they were in the same grade. She was pretty excited about going to boarding school. Not because of the learning, of course. She was tired of the boys in her old school. She was ready for something new.

* * *

Daniel heard a door close in the hallway. Probably the principal's grandkids, that had showed up late.

The door in the living room opened and revealed: a very angry looking Victor, a boy who looked about nine years old with blond hair and brown eyes, and a very cranky looking girl with reddish brown hair and purple highlights. Daniel realized this was the girl he had run into earlier.

"why, hello" Trudy said.

"care to explain why you are so late, miss Sweet? " Victor said in an angry tone that made Daniel want to run away an crawl under a bed somewhere.

The girl looked like she pretty much wanted to do the same "well. uh. I. uh. " she started.

"it's my fault, mister scary looking facial hair, sir!" the little boy who looked like he was about to wet his pants shouted, "if I hadn't run of and gotten myself stuck to a fence we would have been on time!"

The boy was brave. Daniel gave him that.

"if this is the behavior you are planning on showing for the rest of the semester, I might as well be sending you home this instant!" Victor shouted.

The boy looked like he was about to cry. And Daniel snapped.

While Sarah had very good self-control, Daniel really didn't. without even thinking about what he was doing, he started yelling at Victor.

"dude what is wrong with you! Get a grip! What is he like eight?!"

"nine!" the boy looked pretty offended.

Victor frowned, "very well Mr. Rutter, I take you are willing to do his part of the punishment for him"

"I didn't say that" Daniel tried to say, but Victor wouldn't listen.

"Mr. Rutter, miss Sweet, I will see you tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock for your punishment" with that he exited the room.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, until Jack said: "and after Victors warm welcome, let's go eat some cookies!"

* * *

It was around ten in the evening, and Roxy was actually starting to enjoy herself.

She wasn't too thrilled about the fact that she was in the same house as that jerk who had run into her this afternoon, though.

Sure, he had defended her brother earlier that evening. But that didn't make them friends.

"it's ten o'clock!" the students heard Victor say, "you all know what that means!"

"uh. No, we don't" jack corrected.

"we just arrived, this afternoon!" Fred added.

"it means you have minutes precisely to get to bed!" Victor started to get a bit irritated, "then I want to hear a pin drop!"

"wait, so, let me get this straight." Fred said, "we have to be at 10 pm _every_ night."

"yes, now go to bed!"

"but we still have five minutes." Fred tried. It didn't work.

"bed" Victor shouted.

Everyone went to bed.

* * *

Daniel was laying in his new bed. In his new room. In his new school.

He shared his room with Joe Cambell, an Ethan Sweet. The kid who had arrived late.

It was very weird not sharing his room with his sister. They had shared rooms ever since they were born on the seventh of July. The had the same birthday as their mom, though every time they mentioned it, their parents got very weird so after a while they just avoided mentioning it to anyone else except to each other.

Suddenly he felt something tapping on his shoulder.

"hey, are awake?" he heard someone say. He turned around and saw that it was Ethan.

"yeah." Daniel said, "something wrong?"

"thank you for earlier, with Victor."

"no problem." Daniel sat up. "something else is bothering you, isn't there?"

Ethan sighed, "I'm homesick" he said, "this house is scary, and I want my parents"

Daniel usually didn't like showing his emotions but he really wanted to help this kid. Besides he was nine. There were more embarrassing things.

"hey I'm homesick too, man." He said, "everyone here is."

"nobody acts like their homesick. " Ethan said.

"that's because everyone is afraid others might think it's stupid" Daniel said, "so nobody tells."

Ethan nodded.

"hey why don't you go get some sleep?" Daniel suggested, "then tomorrow you can call your parents"

Ethan smiled and want to bed. Five minutes later, he was snoring softly.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think. i'm gonna try to get the mysterie started in the next chapter. I will also try to make the next chapter a bit longer.**

**also I hid a few Quotes from other books/tv shows/movies in the past few chaptes. see if you can find them if you do feel free to leave it in a review.**


	4. house of holes

**A/N: so here is another chapter for you guys. in this the story finnaly gets started. I already have the rest of the plot planned out, i just have to write it down. for now just enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own house of anuis, I just own the plot for this story and my OC's**

* * *

House of holes.

* * *

Sarah _really _didn't like math.

It was her first day of class at her new school Frobisher academy. And of course her first lesson was math. Next to her, her brother was having no trouble at al. solving the equations, which mad her head spin, without a problem.

He had always been good at subjects like math, and physics. While she was good at subjects like French, and English, or any language really. of course language was the kind of thing Daniel struggled with.

Schoolwork was just like everything else, Daniel and Sarah were each other's complete opposites. Not that they minded of course. The two usually ended up doing each other's homework and helping each other study for tests.

She _would_ ask him for help right now but the teacher, Mr. Boring, (no kidding that was his actual name) was really strict.

After giving the equations, that looked like gibberish to her, one more try, she decided to give up she would just finish it at home. Or better yet, let Daniel finish it for her. It wasn't like he wasn't going to come to her with his French homework anyway.

Sarah looked around the classroom. Everyone from the house except for Holly and Ethan who were younger than the rest were in the same class. Even the fifteen year olds, Rose and Joe, who apparently both had been held back a year.

Joe didn't seem to understand the questions either and he looked like he would much rather be outside playing soccer, or football, or whatever you wanted to call it.

Rose was spending more time looking at either Joe or her mirror than at her book. Sarah and Rose shared a room together, and it didn't take her long to realize that she was your typical, fashion obsessed, popular girl.

Jack and Fred weren't really interested in the assignment either, the were too busy passing notes, and snickering about whatever was on them.

Roxy was one of the few students that was paying attention to her homework, though Sarah noticed that she and Daniel would glare at each other from time to time. Of course Daniel had already made an enemy on his first day, the guy could never just keep his mouth shut, and Roxy looked like the type that would be easily feel insulted. Sarah hoped Roxy was the kind of person that could just let something go, because when Daniel got into an argument, he wouldn't stop until he won.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing.

Time for French class.

* * *

_Man _Daniel hated French class.

He wished the teacher hadn't given them assigned seats(seriously they were 14). At least he wished she would have given him a seat near Sarah. Not like he needed to with his twin all day, he was fine on his own, just not with French.

Daniel wasn't good at French, and saying that was the understatement of the year. He _sucked_ at French. Unlike his sister who spoke it fluently, just like she did with Spanish, Italian, German, and even Dutch. Daniel still didn't get why she would take Dutch class. Seriously who did that? Anyway, Sarah's talent for languages was just what Daniel needed.

He looked at the exercise one more time, and then he decided that he would just give it to Sarah after school.

It wasn't like she wasn't going to come to him with her math homework anyway.

* * *

Ethan was bored.

Because he was still in grade school, he had gotten out of class a lot earlier than the rest of the Anubis house residents. At first it wasn't so bad since Trudy had baked him some cookies, and let him watch cartoons. After he was done watching cartoons went to call his parents to tell them all about his first day at Frobisher academy.

But not only was he home earlier than everyone else, there was the fact that when everyone else _did_ get home, they all went to either do their homework or unpack the rest of their stuff.

Ethan went to his room to see if his roommates had finished unpacking yet. When he walked in he saw that both of them had but they also weren't in the room.

While Ethan didn't really do anything with his part of the room besides shoving his stuff either under his bed or in his closet, the older boys clearly had.

Joe had plastered his wall with posters of his favorite soccer teams. He also had hung up his own soccer jersey.

Daniel had don even better than that.

He had plastered his wall with even more posters than Joe. Only Daniel didn't have posters of soccer teams, but of basketball, American football, and baseball teams. He also had hung up an American flag on the wall, and a miniature basketball net on the door.

This guy really wouldn't let anyone forget about the fact that he was American

Since nobody was in the room, Ethan decided to go see what his sister was up to.

* * *

Sarah was about to leave to Daniel's room so she could ask him for help with her math homework, when she heard a knock on the door.

"hey ,sis." She heard her brother say, "can I come in? I need some help."

"sure." Sarah said. And as Daniel walked in she continued: "you just saved me a trip to your room, I need some help with homework myself"

"how did you know this was about homework?" Daniel asked.

"because I know you." his twin answered.

"good point" Daniel said. "so you do my French homework, and I do your math?" he offered.

"deal" Sarah said. They were about to get started. Daniel didn't even bother to go to his own room. The had done their homework together like this, for as long as they could remember. They weren't going to let something like boarding school change that.

Then, Daniel tripped, and fell face-first on the floor.

"ow" he said.

Sarah laughed. "you okay, Daniel?" she asked.

"peachy" he answered.

"what did you trip over anyway?"

"I don't know!" he stood up and spotted a hole in the floorboard. "probably over that" he suggested.

Sarah looked through the hole, hoping she could see downstairs. Instead she saw something else.

"Daniel!" she said getting a bit excited, "come look at this!"

Daniel pushed his sister out of the way, and looked through the hole. He saw a piece of paper, and it looked like it had writing on it, but it was too dark for Daniel to make out what it said.

"we have to get it out" Sarah said.

"yeah, but how." Daniel agreed.

"I have no idea." His twin answered.

That was when Rose walked in.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"nothing" both twins answered at the same time.

"then why are you lying the floor looking through that hole in the floorboard" she asked.

"if you already know what we're doing, then why do you ask?" Daniel commented. He couldn't help the grin forming on his face about the remark he just made.

"fine" Sarah said, deciding they could might as well tell her, "there is this piece of paper in there, and there is something written on it."

"and we're trying to get it out" Daniel added, joining the explanation, "so we can find out what it says."

"well, why didn't you just say so?" Rose said.

The twins shot each other a look.

"here" Rose offered, "let me try"

She sat between the two siblings, pulled a pin out of her hair, and some gum out of her mouth. She then stuck the gum, to her hairpin, and poked it through the hole. And when she pulled it back up, sticking to the gum was piece of paper.

"impressive" Daniel said. To which Sarah nodded.

Rose smiled. Daniel grabbed the paper, and started reading.

* * *

Holly wished she was fourteen.

While all the other kids in the house (save Ethan), were in the same classes together. She had to face her new school all on her own.

She didn't really have trouble with any of the subjects. On the contrary, she was great at almost all of them. What bothered her was making friends. While Holly

was a very nice girl, she was also very shy, she couldn't just walk up to a kid and start a conversation. And because she was so good at all of the classes none of the other kids bothered approaching her. They would rather hang out with kids that weren't as "geeky" as she was. Holly didn't think that was really fair, she couldn't help being smart, or the fact that she actually _liked_ learning. She sighed and lie down on her bed. She had already finished all of her homework. Of course.

She heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. It was Roxy. That didn't really surprise Holly. After all this was also her room.

"hey" Holly said.

"oh, hey" Roxy said. Just noticing Holly for the first time. "how was school" asked.

"okay" Holly said. Not bothering to say more.

Roxy, however noticed something was up, and said: "okay, spill it, what's wrong?"

"nothing!" the younger girl exclaimed, "really!"

Roxy just kept staring at her

"okay, so maybe I'm not _completely _fine." Holly finally admitted.

"I knew it." Roxy said, "now tell me what's wrong"

"it's just that I have trouble making friends at school." She said, "people think that I am a geek."

"that's stupid!" the older girl said, "your great, just the way you are, just come sit with us in the break. See what those kids think when they see you with students 2 years older!"

Holly smiled, and nodded in response. She thanked Roxy, and the girls hugged.

* * *

Back in Rose and Sarah's room, the three kids were still focused on the mysterious paper.

"find the box buried under the clearing in the woods." Daniel read. Then he said: "now, that's straightforward."

"yeah" Sarah agreed, "I was expecting something a little more, I don't know, mysterious. Like a riddle or something."

Daniel nodded, and said: "me too. but, let's just go with what we have. I say we go find this box."

"agreed." Both Sarah and Rose said. And then Sarah continued: "I think, whoever wrote this meant the main clearing. I know where that is!"

"how?" Daniel asked.

"I downloaded a map of the area." Sarah said.

"why"

"I like to always be prepared."

With that the three kids decided to go to the main clearing in the woods.


End file.
